Hit By The Truth
by Casandra
Summary: Post Viva Las Vegas. Alex and Isabel have been growing closer, but then something happens that pushes Isabel to let go of her fears and realize the truth.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
Category: Alex and Isabel  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, The WB, er UPN, um, well whichever, and whoever else owns them. But it's definitely not me, unfortunately.  
Summary: Post Viva Las Vegas. Alex and Isabel have been growing closer, but then something happens that pushes Isabel to let go of her fears and realize the truth.  
Distribution: Sure take it, just don't forget to give me credit for it and a link where to find it.  
Feedback: I live on the stuff! So please any feedback is great, even if you hate it, please tell me!  
Email:rozwellrulz@aol.com  
Author's Note: I'm a diehard Stargazer, and I noticed there isn't a huge amount of Stargazer fics out there so I decided to write another one. I got this idea after reading the spoilers for Cry Your Name back in March. I put a spin on it, so I guess it's kinda an alternate Cry Your Name. I still am holding out hope that Alex will come back. So anyway, on with the show.  
*************************************************************************************   
Isabel sat staring out her bedroom window at the star filled sky. Everytime she looked at the stars lately her mind drifted back to the night of the camping trip in Frasier Woods. As she looked back up at the clear sky the events of that night became as clear as the sky her eyes were transfixed upon. Sure, she hadn't really wanted to go, camping was definitely not her thing, but Max had insisted on it. He was sure there was something in Frasier Woods and he wasn't about to let Sheriff Valenti find it first, Max always trying to be the good leader. What he didn't know, and what Isabel was slowly coming to realize, that night she had begun to fall in love. Isabel sighed as she thought about Alex, the sheer wonderment in his eyes as she pointed out the constellations, one by one. He seemed so in awe and she couldn't quite figure out why. Sure the stars were amazing, but the look on his face made her think he had never seen the sky at night before! He must have read her mind because he bashfully explained to her the reason he seemed so awe struck. He told her that the stars used to be just stars to him, but with her they seem so different, so wondrous.   
Isabel leaned back and thought about the joy shimmering in his gorgeous green eyes.. But then she thought about the look of utter disappointment when she told him they could never be more than just friends. The dejection in his eyes, the pain etched across his chiseled features made her heart scream out. Even on that night, she realized something was happening to her, she just hadn't known what.   
Now here she was for the fifth time this week, gazing up at the very same star filled sky, thinking of Alex. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be losing sleep over Alex Whitman she would have told them to drop dead. But Alex had gotten into her heart, into her soul, like no one ever had. He was the most caring, loyal, and devoted man she could have ever dreamt of being with. 'But that couldn't be enough could it? I just had to throw it all away didn't I?' Isabel silently cursed herself, unshed tears glistening in her deep chocolate eyes. Isabel wiped the tear that was trickling down her face. She flashed back to last week, the night that had changed everything.   
(Flashback)   
Isabel glided around the swaying couples on the dance floor. The ballroom of the hotel the eight of them were staying at was full of other hotel guests. Isabel thought she recognized the voice of the singer that was performing. She looked up to the stage to see Maria, singing her heart out, while Michael stood off to the side of the stage, pride shining in his dark eyes. Isabel scanned the ballroom, looking for any of her other friends. That's when she saw Alex, standing in the back, taking pictures of everyone. Isabel had to choke down a giggle as she approached him. Always the sentimental one, he seemed to be the emotional glue that held their little group together. Isabel loved that about Alex, how he always looked out for everyone, especially her. She really believed he just wanted her to be safe, and happy. And that was one of the most endearing things to her. She walked up to him casually, making sure to hide the goose bumps that she got whenever she was near him.   
"So I thought you had, um, other plans?" Alex asked her as she rested against the railing beside him. He tried to hide the hurt and jealousy in his voice, but Isabel could tell.   
"I thought I did too" Isabel replied coolly. "I don't get it, he was exactly what I was looking for from this town. A good-looking smart-ass that I knew I could just chew up and spit back out"   
"But?" Alex asked somewhat confused.   
"But, he went to get some ice and I went to get a cab," Isabel told him, a touch of embarrassment echoing in her voice. "And here I am, alone, again. God, I must be the biggest freak on the planet!"   
Alex looked at her for a brief moment, the hurt expression again passing over his face. "Well I'm sorry, but that's just not true. When you're ready for it, you'll find someone. And you'll make him the happiest man ever," Alex finished, resigning to himself to admit to her that he had given up on their relationship. Isabel looked at him, flashing him that smile, the Alex only smile reserved just for him. He hadn't seen that smile in what felt like years to him.   
"Would you like to dance?" She asked him, still smiling.   
"Love to," Alex replied confidently, holding his arm out to her. They glided out onto the dance floor and began slowly swaying to Maria's sultry voice. Isabel laid her head on Alex's shoulder, feeling at peace for the first time in months. Alex gently rested his head on top of hers, hoping she wouldn't think he was pushing her. To his surprise she lightly sighed and relaxed into his arms.   
(End Flash)   
Isabel had realized that night just how incredible Alex really was. As much as she tried to deny it the inevitable, that night in Las Vegas she realized she loved Alex. The way he held her in his arms, like the past nine months had never happened. Like she hadn't walked away from him in the UFO Center to chase down some stupid, pre-determined destiny. Like she hadn't pushed him away again and again over that summer, allowing them only to friends. And like there never was a Grant Sorenson. That was the biggest regret Isabel had. At the time she thought she just wanted to be with Grant because he was a normal guy. He didn't know their secret so she didn't have to get too close to him. She dated him knowing that he would never get to close to her, never see the real her. And that is exactly what she wanted. Or at least that was what she told herself. The worst part was that she never even gave Alex a second thought at the time. They weren't together anymore, so she figured she didn't owe him anything.   
"Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?!" Isabel exasperated. Then Isabel remembered the fact that she was alone, in her room, at 3 o'clock in the morning. "Great, now he even has me talking to myself!" Isabel sighed and decided to try and get some sleep. She knew it would be a losing battle, but she was exhausted. The second her head hit the pillow she was on the dream plane.   
(Dream Sequence)   
Isabel was with Alex on her front porch, kissing him.   
"I had a great time tonight, Alex," Isabel whispered in between Alex's gentle kisses.   
"So did I Isabel, probably the best night of my life," Alex replied, pulling himself away from her lips to look into her warm chocolate eyes. Isabel gazed at him adoringly as Alex broke out of his trance and spoke again. "Isabel, I need to tell you something,"   
"Anything Alex," Isabel flashed him her Alex only smile. Alex took a deep breath to prepare himself.   
"I love you Isabel," Alex managed to whisper. He continued before she had a chance to respond. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you. If only for the reason that you know there is someone out there who loves you, loves you more than his own life," Alex finished in a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. Isabel lifted his chin in her palm and brought his eyes up to meet hers.   
"I know you love me Alex. I've always known," Again she flashed him that Alex only smile of hers, and before he knew what hit him she was kissing him with immense passion and pulling him into her house.   
The night sky faded away and the morning sun suddenly became clear. The dream had progressed to the next morning.   
Isabel and Alex were again on her front porch. Isabel kissed Alex goodbye then he dreamily trotted down the driveway to his car. Isabel waved as he pulled away and walked back into the house. The doorbell rings and Isabel rushes to answer it, assuming Alex forgot something. But it's not Alex, it's Grant, who looks quite angry.   
"Grant, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that we are finished," Isabel told him coolly.   
"Oh you did Isabel. But then I got to thinking. Why would you NOT want a guy like me? I'm chalking it up to temporary insanity. So I thought I'd give you another chance," Grant finished, completely and utterly serious. As soon as his lips stopped moving Isabel broke into a fit of laughter.   
"Grant, that is so funny! You were never funny on our dates!" Isabel choked out though another fit of giggles. Grant fidgeted uncomfortably and that's when Isabel saw him. Alex had locked his gaze on Isabel, who appeared to be flirting with Grant. Isabel froze, unable to tear her eyes away from his pained, piercing gaze. He turned and walked back down the driveway, dropping the bouquet of sterling roses he was carrying and jumped in his car. Isabel rushed out the door after him, but it was too late, he was already gone. She gently picked up the roses and walked back into the house, slamming the door in Grant's face. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and grabbed her car keys. As she was getting in the car she heard sirens in the distance. She ignored them and started the car, heading straight for Alex's, she had to tell him what really happened. As she came around a corner she was met by flashing lights. She saw a car wrapped around a utility pole, Alex's car! Isabel slammed on the brakes and rushed out of the car, heading for the mangled wreck. A fireman grabbed her and pulled her back. She pounded on him to let her go, but his grip was solid.   
"Alex!? NO!"   
(End Dream Sequence)   
Isabel shot up in bed, the tears already soaking her face.   



	2. Part 2- Fear and Rewards

PART 2   
Isabel sat in her bed crying uncontrollably. The dream had seemed so real to her. She could still see the mangled car wrapped around the pole, hear her own cries for Alex. Just thinking about it brought on a new batch of fresh tears streaming down her already moist cheeks. Isabel sat in total silence, the only exception being the occasional hiccuping sob that escaped her lips. She forced herself to stop crying, pushing the events of the nightmare out of her mind. But she still had a nagging, dreadful feeling in her stomach. She finally decided to go check and see for herself that Alex was alive and ok. Her mind told her to stop being ridiculous, of course he was ok, it was only a dream. But Isabel couldn't ignore the cries her heart was sending out, she just had to make sure. She quickly pulled on some faded jeans and a top, grabbed her leather jacket, and crawled out her bedroom window.   
Isabel stood outside Alex's bedroom window, arguing with herself whether she should knock, or just let herself. Her bad half won out. She unlocked the window with her powers and silently slipped in his room. She glanced around the dark room, trying to maneuver herself over to his bed. As she was fumbling around his room the light suddenly flashed on. Startled, Isabel turned around and tripped, falling onto the bed, and into Alex's arms.   
"Ok, now I know I must be dreaming," Alex said groggily, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Isabel had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss him right then and there. 'He looks so adorable half asleep' she thought to herself. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and up into a sitting position on the edge of his bed.   
"Alex, I'm sorry I woke you up, " Isabel shyly told him, careful not to look into his still half-closed eyes. She was afraid if she me his piercing green eyes she would grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. And that was not why she had come here. The longer she sat on Alex's bed though, the harder it was to remember why she had.   
"I'd like to woken up every morning like that if I could, " Alex whispered, sleep still filling his scratchy voice. Isabel blushed as Alex gazed up at her adoringly. Suddenly, as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him, he broke out of his reverie and shot up in bed. "Isabel!?"   
"Hi Alex," Isabel replied bashfully.   
"Isabel, is everything ok?" he asked, concern filling his scratchy voice. He glanced at his alarm clock. "It's almost 5 o'clock in the morning, did something happen, are you all right?" The panic was starting to rise up within in him. Alex kept thinking the worst. That something happened, that someone was dead. Or that they were leaving and she had come to say goodbye. Isabel must have seen his frightened look because she gently took his hand in her own, shook her head, and smiled at him.   
"No, nothing's wrong Alex," She assured him. Alex let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.   
"Ok, well if nothing is wrong, then what made you climb through my window at 5am?" Alex asked her, obviously confused. "Not that I mind, but," he added in a whisper, his soft voice trailing off. Isabel took a deep breath and started to explain.   
"Alex, I've been thinking,"   
"Oh, this can't be good," Alex replied, preparing himself for the worst. To his surprise, Isabel started to smile, her heart-warming smile that made Alex melt.   
"You know Alex, you said that to me once before, do you remember?" Alex flashed back to that day in the Eraser Room with Isabel. The day she had finally let him in, or so he had thought. That had been one of the best days of his life.   
"How could I forget Isabel, that was the day you made all my dreams come true," Alex finished hoarsely. Isabel again fought the growing urge to kiss him.   
"I never told you Alex, but that was one of the best days of my life. That day and the night last week," Isabel told him, gently taking his hand again. His green eyes met her brown ones, sheer astonishment filling his gaze.   
"Isabel, are you serious?" Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she doing, what he thought she was. Was she actually trying to get back together with him? 'Stop it Whitman, remember, you are not a lovesick puppy anymore' he silently chastised himself. But then he remembered something she had said. "Wait, last week?" You mean in Las Vegas?" Now he really was confused. She had been with that older guy, Dan or Don, whatever his name was.   
"Yes Las Vegas," Isabel stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "The night that we all had dinner, and Maria sang and when we.."   
"When we danced?" Alex finished for her, the memory of her in his arms still fresh in his mind.   
"Yeah, when we danced. Alex, that night was so wonderful. I felt so at peace in your arms. Like I was finally home," Isabel managed to choke out the last part before her resolve faded. Alex again couldn't believe what he was hearing. He decided to just come out and ask her.   
"Isabel, are you trying to tell me something here?"   
""Alex, you can be so dense sometimes!" Isabel exasperated, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, I'm trying to tell you something. I'm telling you I want to be with you. I want to get back together, Alex. That is if you still want me. I don't know why you would, after the horrible way I've treated you lately. But I need to know, I need to at least try. And even if you………….."Isabel was cut off by Alex's lips upon hers. He gently pulled away, leaving Isabel to softly whimper at the loss of contact with him.   
"Isabel, you were rambling," Alex smiled at her. She playfully smacked him on the arm.   
"I do not ramble!" Alex smiled adoringly down at her. Isabel's face suddenly grew serious. "Does this mean we are back together?"   
"Most definitely!" Alex reassured her.   
"Good!"   
"But I want to go about this the right way this time, Isabel. So what do you say to dinner tonight?" Alex asked her confidently.   
"I'd say see you at 8!" Isabel kissed him again before climbing back out the window. Alex smiled as he watched her blow and kiss to him and hop into her car. 'Tonight is gonna be the best night of both our lives' he promised himself.  



	3. Part 3- The Talk

Part 3   
As soon as Alex saw Isabel pull away in the jeep he made a mad dash to get dressed. He had a lot of things to do to make tonight perfect, and not a whole lot of time to do it. He grabbed a pair of his baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, clumsily pulled them on, grabbed his wallet, and headed out the door. He stopped halfway to his car, remembering that it had a dead battery. He rushed back in and grabbed the keys to his dad's car, leaving a quick note to explain that the car had not been stolen. He pulled away, heading to the mall. He looked around as he drove, curious as to why there wasn't any traffic around. Then he remembered that it was barely 6 o'clock. He sighed, knowing that nothing would be open yet. He made a turn at the next light and headed to the outskirts of town, to their place, the place he was planning on having their date tonight. He could get the supplies later when the stores opened, and he was too excited to go home and sleep.   
****************   
Isabel decided she would go to the mall to get a new outfit for their date tonight. She rounded the corner and waited at the light to enter the mall parking lot. She glanced over to see the lot completely empty. A confused expression furrowed her brow, but then she remembered it was only a little after 6 in the morning. She sighed in frustration as she pulled back into what little traffic there was. She decided to head to her special place, the place she went everytime things got crazy. She had been coming here ever since Alex and her had broken up. 'More like I broke up with him' Isabel thought about that day in the UFO Center, the way Alex had been so supportive. She had seen the pain in his eyes as he let her walk away from him, to chase some stupid destiny. She had also seen the fear in his eyes. Fear of losing her, not just to her destiny, but fear for her life itself. When Isabel had seen the concern in his emerald eyes she almost stopped herself from leaving. She had not only seen the pain and fear, she saw something else, something that made her heart ache all the more. She saw love, the love he felt for her. It took every ounce of strength and willpower she had to walk away from him that day. Isabel broke out of her reverie as she pulled into the small, gravel parking lot. There was one other car in the lot, a car that Isabel thought looked rather familiar. She brushed the thought off, 'Probably just some hiker'. She walked down the narrow path leading to the spot, their spot. As she approached the rock she noticed it was already occupied. She smiled softly as she tapped the person on the shoulder.   
"Do you mind if I join you, Alex?" Alex jumped up, startled by Isabel's presence. He bashfully looked down at his sneakers, finding then suddenly fascinating.   
"What are you doing here Isabel?" he asked, not allowing himself to hope it was the same reason as his.   
"I come out here every once in a while, when everything gets kinda nuts. This place helps me relax," She smiled at him, causing his heart to melt for the hundredth time that day.   
"But why here, Isabel?" he pressed   
"Alex, I'm sure it's the same reason you come here. Everytime I come here it reminds me of you, and that night we sat here under the stars. And just thinking of that night makes me feel calm, calm and safe," she finished, now finding her shoes just as interesting.   
"Isabel, how long have you been coming out here?" It seemed like a stupid question to him, but for some reason he just had to know.   
"Since the night I broke up with you. After Liz left the pod chamber all of us kinda went our separate ways for the night. Max was devastated, inconsolable. Michael was way beyond his normal, moody, grumpy self. And Tess, don't even get me started on that one. She was grinning like a chesire cat, she thought she had finally made us come around to her way of thinking. I came here, I needed to be around something that reminded me of you, of us," she finished, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Alex gently wiped it away and cupped her cheek in his soft hand. "Alex, I'm so sorry for putting you through all that pain, if I could take it back I would, in a heartbeat,"   
"Shhh, its ok Isabel. I told you that day that I understood. That you had to go, and you had to go alone. I know how important finding out where you come from is to you. I wasn't about to stand in the way of that," he gently told her.   
"It's not more important than you Alex, I know that now. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to realize that," Isabel replied, a few more tears streaking down her face. Again Alex gently wiped them away before continuing.   
"Isabel, you don't need to apologize! I told you I understand why you did what you did, and I'm telling you the truth," he paused, taking her hand in his. "I would like to know one thing though. Why Grant?" Isabel flinched, she had been afraid he would bring Grant up. She grasped his hand tighter as she started to explain, praying he would understand.   
"Because he wasn't you Alex," Alex grimaced, a hurt expression etched across his gentle features. Isabel touched his cheek reassuringly. "What I mean is, Grant was nothing like you, so I knew I would never really care for him, and that's exactly what I wanted. I was so scared of being hurt, even more scared of hurting you, just by being who I am," Alex tried to interject, but Isabel stopped him. "Please, just let me get this out. Alex, what you and I share, it's so intense, and it scared me. So I ran, ran from you, ran from myself, from my feelings, from us. And I ran right into Grant's arms. I knew I wouldn't feel anything for him and that made me feel back in control. Alex, you make me lose myself in you, and until last week I didn't realize that's what I wanted," Isabel finished in a whisper, still on the verge of tears. Alex gently lifted her eyes to meet his.   
"Isabel, I know how scary relationships can be. And I know how losing yourself in someone is just as scary. But you have to know I would never hurt you. You're the most precious thing in the world to me. You can trust me with your heart, you know I'll never break it," Isabel stared into his green eyes. His gorgeous, sincere, love filled eyes. She smiled at him before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.   
"I know Alex, now. I guess I just needed some time to figure it out. You know what they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?. I can personally vouch for that!" Alex laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.   
"Wait, I have an idea. Stay here, I'll be right back," he kissed her and dashed back down the trail before Isabel had a chance to protest. He returned a minute later with an armload of blankets and two pillows. He set the blankets up in front of the rock and motioned for Isabel to sit down.   
"What are you doing Alex?" Isabel asked him, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.   
"Making us more comfortable. I figured you didn't get much sleep considering you were at my bedroom window at 5am," he positioned himself next to her and propped a pillow up behind him. He sat the other pillow behind Isabel for her to relax against. To his surprise she curled up against his chest in favor of the pillow. Alex smiled contentedly and placed a gentle kiss on her head.   
"Thank you Alex,"   
"For what?" He was confused.   
"For just being you," she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep. Alex kissed her head again before settling into a blissful sleep, holding Isabel in his arms.  



	4. Part 4- Realization-Conlusion

Isabel woke up to find that she was no longer in Alex's arms. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She looked around for Alex, but instead she found herself surrounded by glowing candles.   
"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. I was so tempted to play Prince Charming to your Sleeping Beauty,"Alex smiled, stepping around the candles and sitting down next to her.   
"Alex, how did you do all this?" Isabel asked him, still trying to comprehend her surroundings. She was still sitting on the blanket, but now she was joined by at least thirty candles and two plates of food. Alex saw the bewildered expression on her face so he started to explain.   
"When you came to my window this morning and we, well we…"   
"Got back together," Isabel finished for him.   
"Right, when we got back together. I told you I wanted to do it right, to take you out on a date. Well this is where I planned on taking you. I was hoping that it meant as much to you as it does to me," he told her shyly.   
"Alex," She cupped his face in her palm and gave him a sweet gentle kiss. "I hope you know the answer to that."   
"I do," he replied, kissing her again.   
"Alex, I still have one question," Isabel said, gently pulling herself away from his embrace to look into his sparkling green eyes.   
"Anything Isabel,"   
"Well how did you get all the candles and the food?" She asked him, feeling a little hurt he would heave her out here all by herself. He must have seen the hurt flash in her eyes, because he gently took her hand and kissed it.   
"I know what you're thinking Izzy, and trust me, I didn't leave you out here alone," he smiled at her reassuringly.   
""Well then how did you do all this?" Confusion etched across her face.   
" Well I do have a cell phone. Did you know Senor Chow's delivers? Well for the right price they do. Anyway, I persuaded the delivery boy to gather up all the extra candles they had and bring them with him," he laughed. "I have expected him to get lost in the woods!" He brought his emerald eyes up to meet his chocolate ones. He saw tears glistening in her eyes, the candlelight dancing off them like fireflies. "Izzy, what's the matter?" he asked, concern filling his voice.   
"Nothing, everything is perfect!" She smiled at him as he caressed the tears away. She pulled him closer and laid down next to him, again snuggling up on his chest. Alex wrapped his arm around her, pulling her lips to his once again. Isabel intensified the kiss, darting her tongue out to meet his. Their tongues danced together passionately before Alex pulled away   
. "I think maybe we should eat first. Neither of us has eaten all day," Isabel gave a small pout before grabbing her plate of food.   
"So what all do we have here?" She asked, carefully trying to decipher the food in front of her.   
"Well I think that's a burrito there," he replied pointing to a strange looking wrap. "And that there is fried ice cream, I think,"   
"Ok, and what is this?" Isabel asked mischievously. Alex blushed as she lifted the bottle of what appeared to be champagne.   
"Don't worry Isabel, its non-alcoholic grape juice. I know you Czechs can't hold your liquor," She playfully smacked him on the arm before raising her glass.   
"I want to make a toast. To new beginnings,"   
"To new beginnings," Alex echoed, clinking their glasses together. "Ok, lets dig in, I'm famished!"   
"You're always hungry!" Isabel laughed as he started to much away.   
"Am not!" He protested, his mouth half full of burrito. Isabel sighed contently before taking a bit of her own food.   
****************   
After dinner Alex and Isabel curled up on the blanket and gazed up at the stars. Isabel rested her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart, in sync with her own. She couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and content.   
"It feels like forever since we did this," Alex sighed, lightly kissing the top of her head.   
"Too long, and it's all my fault," Isabel whispered, her muscles tensing in Alex's arms.   
"Isabel. Izzy, look at me," Alex gently turned her face to meet his eyes. She hesitantly brought her eyes up to meet his emerald ones. Alex stroked a few errant tears away from her cheek. "Izzy, please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry. Listen to me Isabel. The past is just that, the past. Why dwell on things we can't change. All that matters is that we are here, now, together." She gave him a small smile before he continued. "If it meant having to go through all those things to be here with you now, at this moment, I wouldn't change a thing,"   
"Alex, how did I ever get so lucky?" Isabel whispered to him, staring intently into his soft, caring eyes.   
"I'm the lucky one," he replied, gently taking her hand and pressing his lips to her palm. He gazed into her eyes, more unshed tears threatening to fall. He smiled, trying to reassure her. "Ok, I think we better get you home. It's getting really late, I don't want your parents or Max to think I kidnapped you," he said only half kidding. He wasn't too sure what Max would do to him when he brought Isabel home after midnight.   
"Alex you don't have to worry about my parents, they're visiting some friends of theirs in Houston. Max and I have been home alone all week," She said giving him a playful pout. "But maybe you're right, Max is probably having a heart attack wondering where I am," Alex laughed as he helped her up and gathered the blankets and candles off the ground. They walked hand in hand to their cars. "Well I guess this is goodnight," Isabel said reluctantly.   
"Oh no, I'm not letting you drive home all the way home alone from way out here, much less at this hour. I can bring you back to get the Jeep in the morning," He told her, making sure she knew he would not back down about this. She gave him a resigned look that told him she was not going to protest. She walked over and climbed in the passenger seat of his dad's car. Alex shook off the surprised look on his face as he started the car and headed back to town.   
When Alex finally pulled into the Evans' driveway at 1 o' clock he noticed there weren't any lights on. He thought for sure Max would be up, pacing a hole in the carpet, wondering what had happened to Isabel. Alex looked at Isabel and saw the same confused expression on her face.   
"That's odd, I thought for sure Max would be home," She said, voicing the question that Alex had asked himself.   
"How do you know for sure he isn't?"   
"Because my Mom's car is gone. My parents took my Dad's car to Houston and left my Mom's car here. Since I had the Jeep he must have taken hers," Isabel explained to him, a small crease of worry furrowing her brow. Alex saw the concerned expression on her face.   
"Well why don't you go and see if he left a note?"   
"Yeah, maybe he did. I'll be right back Alex" She hopped out of the car and quickly crossed the yard. She unlocked the front door with her powers. There sure enough, was a note on the dining room table.   
Isabel,   
Liz called and said she had something important to tell me. I'm heading over there now. If something is wrong I'll let you know. And don't wait up, if it gets too late I'll stay at Michael's.   
Max   
Isabel walked back out to the car to show Alex, but she was pleasantly surprised when she found him sitting on her front step. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. He didn't even jump, instead he linked his hands with hers.   
"Max got a call from Liz, so he left. He said not to wait up, that he was going to stay at Michael's," Isabel told Alex, trying to subtly hint that she wanted him to stay. Unfortunately, Alex didn't get the hint.   
"Well then, I guess I better go. Are you sure you'll be alright alone tonight?" He asked, concern filling his handsome features.   
"Alex, you do realize who you're talking to?" Isabel asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She loved the way he worried about her.   
"I know, I know, but I just worry that's all," he replied bashfully.   
"I know you do, and you'll never know how much that means to me, but I promise, I'll be fine," she finished and pulled him into a fiery embrace to convince him. She reluctantly pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I had a great time tonight Alex"   
"So did I, probably the best night of my life," he replied shyly. He gazed into her warm brown arms, coming to a decision he had been wrestling with all night. "Isabel, I need to tell you something,"   
"You know you can tell me anything Alex" She smiled up at him. Alex sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to tell her.   
"I love you Isabel," he said barely above a whisper. He rushed on before she could interrupt him. He had to get this out now, because he didn't know if he could do it again. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you. Just so you know that there is someone out there that loves you, loves you more than life itself," he managed to finish. Isabel ran her hand down his cheek and turned his head to meet her eyes. As soon as the words had left his mouth she had made up her mind. She had been struggling with the thought for the last two hours, but when he said those three heart-melting words, that instant she knew it was right.   
"I know you love me Alex. I've known ever since I saw your dream," She smiled at him, that smile reserved only for him. She leaned in, initiating a soft kiss between them. She lightly pulled him into the house, kicking the door closed behind them. She led him up the stairs and into her bedroom, never breaking contact with his lips. As they started to fall back onto the bed, Alex pulled away.   
"Isabel, we can't do this."   
"Alex, yes we can," she replied seductively, once again pulling him to her.   
"Isabel, we aren't ready for this," he again backed away from her advances.   
"Alex, I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life. I want to be with you. And I'm not going to change my mind about that, never. We're connected in so many ways, Alex. The only way left is physically," Alex searched her eyes, seeing the sincerity etched across her gorgeous features. He sat down next to her on the bed and cupped her face in his hands.   
"It's not that I don't want to, God Izzy, I want to so much you'll never know. But I don't want you to regret this," he said, his voice filled with concern and uncertainty. Isabel kissed his palm and smiled.   
"I could never regret it, not with you," That was all he needed to hear. He softly pulled her into a kiss as they fell back onto the bed.   
******************   
Isabel woke up with Alex's arms wrapped protectively around her. She sleepily looked up and saw that he was wide-awake, gazing adoringly at her.   
"Sleeping Beauty wakes," he whispered, leaning down and gently bringing his lips to meet hers.   
"I think you have a Sleeping Beauty complex Alex," She laughed, returning the embrace. Alex pulled away and propped himself up on his elbows, a serious gleam in his eyes.   
"Isabel, about last night. I……"   
"Alex, last night was the best night of my life, all of it. I've never felt so happy, so safe, so loved," she finished. Isabel searched his face for any signs of regret, but she found none. Instead he pulled her into him and kissed her again. After what seemed like only minutes to Isabel, Alex released her and started to get up. Isabel gave him a small pout as he put on his sneakers. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.   
"I better go, before Max gets home and sees the car parked out front," he whispered to her. She kissed him again as he tried to pull away, not wanting to let him go. He sensed her reluctance and tried to reassure her. "Izzy, I'm just gonna go home and get a shower and make sure my parents didn't realize I had their car all night long. Then I'll be right back to take you to get the Jeep,"   
"Ok, but come right back," She couldn't help it, she didn't want to be separated from him for even a minute.   
"I promise," He quickly kissed her and silently crept out of the house. After Isabel heard the car start she got out of bed to make herself breakfast. As her pot of coffee was brewing, the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer it, sure that it was Alex. She flung the door open, ready to grab Alex and pull him for a fiery kiss. But it wasn't Alex, it was Grant. Isabel fought the urge to slam the door in his face.   
"Grant, what are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear, that what ever we were doing, its over," Isabel didn't even attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice.   
"Yeah you did Izzy," he started.   
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Isabel yelled, angry that he would use that nickname. Only Alex was allowed to call her that. It annoyed her to no end whenever someone called her Izzy, except Alex. When Alex called her that she felt cherished, loved.   
"Whatever. Anyway, I got to thinking. Why would you not want to be with a guy like me? So I thought I'd come over here and give you one last chance," he finished, not being anything but dead serious. Isabel gave him a disbelieving look before breaking into a fit of laughter.   
"Grant, that is just so funny! How come you were never funny when we dated?" Again she broke into another laughing fit. Grant started to become very uncomfortable and began to fidget around. That's when Isabel saw him. Alex had his eyes locked on Isabel, who for all intents and purposes, appeared to be flirting with Grant. Isabel froze in her place, unable to tear her eyes away from Alex's hurt, piercing gaze. In one fluid motion he turned around and headed back down the driveway, dropping the bouquet of sterling roses he had been carrying, before getting in his car and speeding away. Isabel pushed past Grant and rushed after him. But she was too late, his car was already out of site. She gently leaned down and picked up the roses from the pavement and lightly inhaled their sweet scent. A strong feeling suddenly swept over her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could have sworn it was déjà vu. She quickly shrugged it off and rushed back into the house, slamming the door in Grant's face. She swiftly changed out of her pajamas and grabbed her car keys. As she was halfway down the driveway she remembered that the Jeep was still in the Frasier Woods parking lot. She silently cursed and turned back into the house. Then she saw that her Mom's car was in the garage. 'Max must have come home after all' she thought. She rushed back into the house and grabbed the keys. As she was pulling into the street she heard the distant sound of sirens. She paid no attention to them, instead heading straight for Alex's. As she came around a corner she was met by a blizzard of flashing lights. As she approached the scene she saw a car wrapped around a utility pole, Alex's car. "Oh God!" she cried out loud, slamming her foot on the brakes and rushing over to the mangled wreck. A policeman grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back.   
"Miss, you cannot go over there," She pounded on his arms to let her go, but it was no use, his grip was too tight.   
"Alex! Alex! NO!!!!!" She wailed, sobbing uncontrollably into the officer's shoulder.   
"Miss, do you know who the victim is?" the officer gently asked her, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.   
"Victim? You mean he's, he's…………….."She couldn't bring herself to say the word.   
"I'm sorry Miss, but he was killed instantly," he gently told her.   
"Oh god, NO! ALEX!!!!!" She wailed, pain washing over her in waves. She would have collapsed had the policeman not been holding her up. Her insides felt like they would disintegrate. "Alex! Oh God!"   
"Shhh, it will be ok," The officer tried to comfort her.   
"No, it won't be ok, It never will be again! God, he died not knowing that I loved him!" She broke into another fit of heaving sobs. The officer held her tight, trying desperately to comfort her.   
"Isabel!"   
A familiar voice called to her. She lifted her head off the officer's shoulder to follow the voice. She saw Alex running towards her, fear radiating off of him in waves. She blinked her eyes, convinced that she was hallucinating in her grief. The officer turned around to look in Alex's direction.   
"Alex?" She questioned in no more than a whisper. Alex jogged up to meet her.   
"Isabel!?" Isabel, are you all right? I saw all the lights on my way home, and then I saw your Mom's car. I was so scared! I thought something had happened to you," Isabel just stared at him in awe as he spoke, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Isabel, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Oh god, you're not hurt are you?" he looked over to the officer, fear etched in his eyes. The officer had a complete look of bewilderment on his face. "She's not hurt is she?" The panic was again rising up in his voice.   
"Alex?" Isabel cautiously whispered. She looked back and forth between him and the mangled wreck around the pole.   
"Of course it's me Isabel, are you ok?" He asked her, worry evident in his voice. He followed her gaze, his eyes locking on the wrecked car. "That looks just like my car," he said flippantly. Then the realization hit him, she had thought that was HIS car. "Oh god Izzy, you thought that was me?" She gently shook her head yes, more fresh tears streaking their way down her cheeks. Alex grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Isabel, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off like that. It's just when I saw Grant there, the jealous caveman in me sorta went a little crazy,"   
"Alex, about that," Isabel started, trying to regain her composure.   
"It doesn't matter, not anymore. Izzy, when I saw your car and I thought that I might have lost you, oh God, I've never felt so scared and helpless," he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes. For the first time since he had found her here, she smiled. She reached a hand up and stroked his face, flicking away the few rebel tears that had begun to fall.   
"Trust me, I know the feeling," She whispered, more of her own tears threatening to fall. Alex pulled her to him and walked them over to his father's car.   
"Come on, get in."   
"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.   
"You'll see," He smiled, starting the car. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the Frasier Woods parking lot. Alex walked around the car and opened the door for her. He led her down the trail to their place. He sat down on the rock and pulled her into his lap. "You know, I don't care why Grant was at your house this morning. I trust you, completely. I don't want you thinking I don't. Like I said, my Neanderthal tendencies just got the best of me," he laughed, kissing her neck and hugging her closer to him. Isabel turned around and met his green eyes.   
"I know it looked like I was flirting. But I wasn't, I was laughing AT him. He said he came over to give ME another chance with him! I thought that was so funny. Then I saw you," A pained expression crossed her face. "I tried to run after you, but you were already gone. I ran back into the house and got dressed. I headed over to your house, but then I came around the corner and saw the car. I thought it was your car, I thought it was YOU!" she whispered, another tear streaking its way down her moist cheeks. He held her tighter, feeling the pain flowing off of her. She brought her hand up to his face and continued. "Alex, when I saw that car, I thought I had lost you. It was like I couldn't breathe, like my insides were falling apart. I felt like I would die myself,"   
"Izzy, I'm fine. Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry," He stroked a few more tears away.   
"Alex, I should have told you this last night. I don't know why I didn't. Alex, I love you. I've loved you ever since that night we sat here under the stars," Alex smiled, cupping her face in his hands and giving her a passionate kiss.   
"I love you too Isabel. Always." He told her, brushing the last few tears away. Isabel smiled at him, the smile she reserved only for him, her 'Alex only' smile.   
"I know," she teased. He brought his lips to hers once again. The broke the embrace and snuggled into each other's arms, content in the knowledge that they were finally with their soulmate.   
THE END   



End file.
